


To Find Hope Again

by artisticFlyer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-Despair, Pre-Despair, Spoilers, free-form, takes place before and after sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlyer/pseuds/artisticFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despair has been defeated and the Remenants of Despair are being rounded up. Souda Kazuichi's mind isn't in the best place, but a certain animal breeder may help him find hope again.<br/>((Majority of this is free-form poetry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find Hope Again

**Author's Note:**

> One day, an authoress was his with inspiration.  
> Wonderful, despairing inspiration.  
> This is the result.  
> EDIT: I came back and edited this a bit to make it smoother and stuff, so it should read a little better now.

Rip

Tear

Cold hands keep grip on my heart

Blood

Iron

The scent of roses fills my lungs

Choke

Break

Heavy chains  wrap tightly around me

In a twisted way I love the pressure

Me

_Him_

He approaches me quietly

And showers me with light kisses and affectionate touches

 _He_ who helped bring an end to the world

 _He_ who loved me even at my worst

 _He_ who adored me while I adored the girl who adored him

And he knows that

Yet he holds me like I'm the most precious thing in the world

Is this  _his_ despair?

Laughter sounds and I think it's mine

I laugh and cough and choke and break

He watches me with those calm grey eyes

Didn't one of them used to be red?

I'm not sure

I'm not sure of anything anymore

He speaks

"They're coming for us"

Who would-

Oh

That's right

She's dead

Hope is returning

"What do you want to do?"

Why is he asking me that?

We can't do anything

They're going to catch us

Maybe even kill us on the spot

I wouldn't blame them

What we did...

Is this despair?

I don't know

He undoes the chains around me

No

Stop

I'll only hurt you again

It's numb

I can't feel anything but a low buzz in my hands and feet

And suddenly I can move again

And I can't

He takes his scarf from his neck

Stained

Torn

And he slips around me

Did he lose that earring he loved so much?

A warm hand caresses my cheek

Why isn't he wearing that coat anymore?

There's something wet on my face

He smiles

It's not crazy like it used to be

"There has been talk of mercy"

I can't see why

"Perhaps if we do as they say, we will have a chance at a better future"

Stop it

I don't want your or anyone's pity

I hate you

A heavy feeling sits in my stomach

I gave my life

All for Despair

What will I do now?

He gently takes me into his arms and starts walking

I don't feel like fighting him

Have I lost that much weight?

Rubble litters the hallway around us

Did we do that?

He walks

I remember

Smiles

Laughter

Warmth

Friendship

_Hope_

He's held me like this before 

And it all came crashing down

And we fell

My chest hurts

I close my eyes

This warmth

I missed it

I don't open them until we reach a familiar room

Mechanical parts litter the floor

Oil and blood stain the carpet

A breeze comes through the open window

I take a deep breath

Home

Hope

_Despair_

He sits me on the bed

I can't move

"Mechanical one"

When did I push him away?

"Souda"

When did we fall apart?

"Souda, please"

When did  _I_ fall apart?

"Listen to me"

I don't want to

"What do you want"

Not even a question

Talking scratches my throat

But

I can't stay silent anymore

"It will be alright"

How can he say that?

How can he have hope here?

And the thought hits me

_Hope_

And for the first time in a long time

I want to cry

"We are Despair"

"How can you have Hope?"

And he smiles

How

How can he smile again

I want to do that too

"I have you"

I feel laughter

Tears

Rage

Longing

Bubbling all in me at once

Threatening to tear me apart at the seams

But it settles into a warmth that fills my chest and burns down my cheeks

I bury my face in his neck

Is this Despair?

Or maybe Hope?

I don't know anything anymore

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

My voice sounds awful

I'm a wreck

Why does he want me here with him?

I close my eyes

His mouth brushes my ear

So warm

"You are my hope"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes"

There's nothing here anymore

Nothing but this warmth

The breeze

The oil and blood

The Despair

It's gone

But that's okay

Maybe one day we'll be alright again

Maybe one day we won't be afraid

And for the first time in forever

Tears roll down my cheeks

And I _hope_

\-------------

A boy's eyes fluttered open, and for a few minutes he simply stared at the ceiling. Tears streamed down his cheeks, burning, but he didn't brush them away. He finally stood and made his way to a circular room. 

He came to kneel beside another boy. A pale, weak, fragile boy with dark hair and deep eyes that may never open again. The water splashes against the glass. But the waking boy couldn't bear to move away, because he hurt.

The sleeping boy looked as if he could wake at any moment, to reach up and ask why someone so precious to him was crying, to brush away the tears and assure him that everything would be alright.

The waking boy rested his head against the glass, drifting off to sleep again.

And warm, grey eyes finally fluttered open.


End file.
